1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a compressed air system in a vehicle that includes a compressor for generating compressed air and a connection for feeding compressed air generated by the compressor to the remaining compressed air system in the vehicle. The invention is particularly intended to be utilized in the provision of compressed air systems in heavy goods vehicles.
The invention also relates to a method for providing compressed air system in a vehicle including the steps of generating compressed air by means of a compressor and feeding the compressed air generated by the compressor to the remaining compressed air system in the vehicle.
The invention also relates to a device for generating and purifying compressed air that includes a compressor and an oxidation catalyst.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of vehicles are know that are equipped with a compressed air system for generating, storing and distributing compressed air to, for example, air suspension systems. and brake systems. These systems typically include pressure tanks, compressed air lines and various types of valves that are supplied with compressed air from an air compressor that is operated by the vehicle's combustion engine. For lubricating the compressor, lubricating oil from the lubricating oil system of the combustion engine is normally utilized.
Conventionally, the compressed air can be fed from the compressor to the vehicle's compressed air system. One problem which occurs in connection with previously known compressed air systems of the above-mentioned type, is related to the fact that the compressed air which is generated in the compressor often is contaminated with lubricating oil in the aerosol and gaseous states. When the compressor is in operation, a very high temperature occurs that can result in oxidation of the lubricating oil which is mixed into the compressed air. This can result in polymerization of the oil and in the formation of aggressive oxidation products. If these pollutants are conveyed to the vehicle's remaining compressed air system, undesirable coatings can be formed in the system's components. These coatings can cause choking and material dissolution of the components, which in turn can compromise the functionality of the affected components.
In accordance with the prior art, the compressed air generated in the air compressor can be purified by means of a mechanical filter, combined with cooling. One drawback regarding this technique, however, is that is has low efficiency.
Another previously known system for purifying compressed air is shown in the Swedish patent application 9901355-9. This document discloses a system with a compressor and a separate oxidation catalyst that is connected with the compressor via a special line. By means of the oxidation catalyst, the compressed air generated in the compressor can be purified, which reduces the risk of accumulation of pollutants in the vehicle's compressed air system. One drawback of this system, however, is that it requires a comparatively large space that becomes a problem since the available space in an engine house of a heavy goods vehicle is considerably limited. Another factor that must be taken into consideration is that the oxidation catalyst requires a comparatively high temperature in order to obtain normal purification effects.